Surgically Sucking Lives Out of Suckers
'''Surgically Sucking Lives Out of Suckers '''is the thirteenth episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the twenty-second episode overall. Plot Banjo reveals to the final five that their next challenge would take place in Surgeon Simulator. Spyro asks what a surgeon is, much to Mario's surprise. Captain Falcon tries explaining briefly, but Banjo interrupts, elaborating on the challenge, which would be to perform a heart transplant, with the best job winning immunity, and the worst getting a punishment. Falco begins by playing it smart and following a guide, while Captain Falcon and Kirby begin picking up various tools. Spyro laments his lack of knowledge on how to perform an operation, and Mario manages to begin performing the operation. Kirby shows a surprising amount of knowledge, managing to monitor the many variables capably. Spyro finally manages to make a start, but almost passes out from seeing all the blood. Captain Falcon progresses decently, making the right moves, but starts to get a little worried when he notices he is short on time. Kirby finishes first, carefully making sure to connect everything correctly, with Captain Falcon and Mario following shortly behind. Falco gently places the donor heart in, hoping for the guide to not fail him. Spyro drops the diseased heart, and the sight of it bouncing around makes him feel nauseous. As he tries to put the donor heart in, he slips, hitting his head on the table, making tools fly all over the room. As he gets up, he notices a syringe injected into his shoulder, which makes him feel woozy. Despite the hindrance, he places the heart in and hopes for the best. With everyone finished, Banjo judges how they all did. He notes that he's impressed none of the patients died, but he ranks Kirby first, Mario second, Captain Falcon third, Falco fourth, and Spyro last. Kirby is given an extra vote, along with immunity, and Falco is pleased to not be last. Spyro shows terror when he is told he has to suffer 'special surgery', but reluctantly spins the wheel 'for the million'. He ends up having a device strapped to his leg that would remove blood at certain intervals, making him feel woozy. With that done, Banjo begins the vote. At elimination, everyone except for Kirby is worried, as they all had reasons to be voted out. Banjo tells Spyro that he got one vote from Mario, which Mario explains as him being a popularity threat. Next, he reveals that Kirby voted for both Mario and Captain Falcon, putting everyone at one vote each, except for Falco. The following votes were revealed to be Captain Falcon voting for Mario and Falco voting for Captain Falcon. As Spyro notices his vote is the only one not revealed yet, he tells Mario that he voted for him as a throwaway vote as he thought his many challenge losses would catch up with him. Banjo confirms this, much to everyone's surprise, and Mario is eliminated. Spyro sneaks off to the confessional and vents about how he feels horrible about the events. Category:Season 2 Episodes